


find it in a song (one shots collection)

by isthiswhattheycallwriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, and all that's inbetween, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthiswhattheycallwriting/pseuds/isthiswhattheycallwriting
Summary: So I'm a very music oriented writer, given that I'm a musical theatre major and most of the writing I do outside of fanfiction is for the stage.  This is a collection of oneshots inspired by the music I listen to in order to evoke feelings for whatever I'm writing.





	find it in a song (one shots collection)

**Author's Note:**

> So the falshback is somewhere right before Ragnorok, but Odin is already dead. You are the one that sets Ragnorok into motion. Everything else is set after Infinity War. Inspired by 'God is a Woman' by Ariana Grande, obviously.

_Gods_ , you were tired of this.  War after war, the universe never seemed to stop.  You had spent the better part of your childhood watching your father do this, and despite thinking you understood how horrible it was, you never truly had until the job had been passed on to you.

"Weston, does this ever get easier?" You asked, but you didn't pay his answer any attention as you walked over to a pile of rubble.  You thought you had heard someone crying, but you couldn't be sure.  As you knelt on the ground to peer under a large rock, you felt your heart clench inside your chest.  The child trapped underneath was teetering somewhere between life and death, the line between each so blurred that you couldn’t tell which side she was on.  The magic within you electrified your fingertips as you used it to lift the piece of granite, your heart breaking as you finally got a good look at her.  She was no older than six, her hands less than half the size of yours.  Her breathing was labored as you carefully picked her up, bringing her out into the light.  You could see the signs of death starting to take over.  You had spent all day watching as people around you died, lost in the grief of their loved ones disappearing with the Snap.  The beautiful fields of Wakanda were stained red.  You didn't know if you could take letting another child die in your arms.  Lowering your head, you pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and watched as she slowly began to regain the color in her cheeks.

"You aren't supposed to do that."

You didn't bother looking up at Weston as you smoothed the girl's hair back, rocking her to sleep in your arms.  "I can see her future," you said, images of a family and a blossoming career flashing through your mind.  "She is only a child, one who shouldn't be touched by a war that isn't hers."

"This was everyone's war," he replied, but he didn't argue as you laid her to rest in the grass.  You knew that someone would find her within a few minutes, alive and well.  The girl might tell stories of how someone saved her, but no one would believe her.  It happened anytime you helped someone.  Granted, sometimes it was better to let Weston take over and do his part of your partnership, but with children...  You had a soft spot.

“This is not any child’s war,” you countered.  “It’s not fair to them.”

He watched you with kind, soulful eyes, knowing that there was no changing your mind.  “No one said life was fair.”

“I know,” you said after a long moment, the air thick with the smell of blood.  “But if I can keep one child from dying…”

“It’s worth it,” Weston finished, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder.  “I know.”

Standing up straight, you walked the field with him, surveying for more people.  It was strange.  You couldn't see most of the casualties because they had been Snapped away.

You were meant to help those who were leaning more towards life, giving them a little extra push to recover.  Weston, however, handled those that were slipping away into death.  He gave them the gift of a quickened sleep, making sure that they didn't suffer for longer than need be.  Without the two of you, they would stay in an in between state for eternity.  They would be neither dead or alive, simply falling into a comatose state that only one of you could bring them out of.  It was exhausting, being the Goddess of Life and the God of Death, but it was a job that needed to be done.

Sometimes, like with the little girl, you took a little more liberty with your powers.  Weston did it sometimes, too, but his was more grim.  He only took people from the world of the living if it would've been more painful for them to recover.

"Hey...  Hey, I know you!"

You turned suddenly, shocked to see a familiar blonde huffing as he stormed towards you.  "Thor," you said coldly as you changed direction to walk towards him.  "I hadn't realized that you'd be here."

"Get them back," he demanded, his face red as he came upon you.  He held his axe at your neck but you didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

You were the Goddess of Life.  You couldn't die from injuries of the flesh.  You only died when you had an heir that was ready to take your place, the universe sensing that it was time and your life force transferring to them.  But you had no heir, and it would be a long time before you withered away.

Thor had angry tears streaming down his cheeks.  "Bring them back, and prove you are the Goddess of Life you claim to be."

You slowly pushed away the axe, briefly noting the people that were coming up behind him.  "Were you not given proof of my powers after I left Asgard?" You asked, your eyes fixated on him in a cold glare.  The moment you had left, Ragnorok had begun.  Their planet was destroyed and the survivors wandered the universe in a space ship.  Before they could even make it to Earth, Thanos had attacked and slaughtered every single one of them.

His gaze only seemed to harden as he glared down at you.  "You are the reason my home was lost," he snarled.

But you retaliated, power seeping from your pores as you took a step towards him.  Shocked, he stumbled backwards.  "No, your insolence and disrespect is the reason your people were poor, helpless wanderers of the galaxy."  The people behind him were watching the two of you quietly, sensing that you weren't someone to be trifled with.  "I warned you of what would happen when I left your precious Asgard, and yet you still disrespected me."  In a moment of pettiness, you spit on his face.  "Don’t you dare blame me for what you did to put your people in harm's way."

"Woah, woah, woah, who the hell are you?" A man in a torn up blue suit, Steve Rogers, asked, tears marring his cheeks.  “And why the everloving fuck are you spitting in a god’s face?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, shaking your head.  “You he’s the only God in the universe?  I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Rogers, but he’s not the only one.  He’s not even the most powerful.”

Steve stepped towards you, his shoulders squared and his chin high.  He was clearly trying to intimidate you, even though it was absolutely pointless.  “And let me guess—that’d be you?”

“You may be Captain America, Steve Rogers, but do not trifle with me,” you warned.  “Thor learned a long time ago not to.”

That only seemed to anger him more, but right before he opened his mouth to reply, a familiar voice cut him off.

"That is Y/N, the Goddess of Life."

You turned to the sound, recognizing the man immediately.  "M'Baku," you said fondly, walking over.  You nodded in a show of respect as he bowed deeply to you, shocking the others around him.  "You have grown since I last saw you."  You had been the one to insure that T'Challa hadn't died when he fell from the waterfall in his fight against Killmonger, and you had been the one to take him to the man standing in front of you.  Despite the fact that T'Challa was almost in Weston's grasp, you knew that you couldn't leave Wakanda in the hands of a tyrant.  You had been offered a place to stay in Jabari tribe anytime you needed it, though you hadn't had the chance to take him up on it yet.

He reached for your hand, kissing it softly.  "It is a shame that we only seem to meet in such unfortunate circumstances," he said.

You winced as you nodded, humming as you glanced at the people before you.  You could pick out their names immediately, having been watching over them anytime they went into battle.  With warmth and sorrow in your eyes, you began to call them name by name.  "Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Rocket, Okoye.  You have all suffered a great loss today and my heart is with you.”  You couldn’t help but frown as you looked at the group of them.  “Where are the others?  Tony Stark and Scott Lang are still alive, but they aren’t here.”

“Tony’s alive?”  James Rhodes stepped forward, relief coloring his features.

“I can still feel his life force,” you said, your eyebrows furrowing as you tried to locate where he was in the universe.  When you finally found him, your heart clenched.  “He’s…  He’s on Titan.”

“Titan?” Natasha repeated, her eyebrows almost to her hairline.

Weston cleared his throat.  “Titan is an alien planet.  But Y/N is right.  I haven’t felt his life force, which means he’s still in her hands.”

"If you're the Goddess of Life," Steve Rogers said, his voice a little softer.  He clearly held a deep respect for M’Baku.  "Can you help us get half the universe back?"

You glanced back at Weston, who was standing stoically by your side.  He simply raised an eyebrow at you.  This was your decision.  You looked back at the others, clenching your hands into fists.  "Yes.  Yes, I will help you."  Both you and Weston could feel half of the universe's life forces split between the two of you.  Those affected by the Snap were neither alive or dead.

"Can you get my brother back, too?"

You turned to see Thor standing behind you, an apology in his eyes.  The sadness surrounding him made your heart hurt.  Invisible to all those but him, you had caught Loki in your arms as Thanos let him fall from his grasp, weeping as you cradled him.  You had softly whispered reassurances as the light faded from his eyes, Weston appearing on the other side of him to take him from you.  "I will see what I can do."  It always hurt when you had to tell someone that you couldn't help them, but you truly didn't know if you could.  Loki hadn't died because of the Snap.  He had been choked to death in Thanos's hand.

Thor still didn't seem happy, but that was truly the best you could do for the moment.  At least until you assessed the full extent of Thanos's damage.

"Come," M'Baku said, taking everyone's attention.  "Let us go to the palace to regroup and start to find a solution."

Later that night, you sat in a large throne room.  Weston was at your right hand, growing more and more aware of how exhausted you were.  You were still young, and doing so much in such a short amount of time took a lot out of you.  What was left of the Avengers was sitting in the different chairs of the council.  You had allowed M’Baku and Queen Mother Ramonda to sit on the thrones, despite the fact that you and Weston technically ruled the universe.  You felt for the queen.  She had been forced to take the crown with little warning.  Part of you wondered if she was going to ask M'Baku to take over.  After all, she might’ve had experience ruling, but it had been her husband in control.

"Perhaps we should give it a rest," Weston said calmly as he looked at the others.  Rhodes and Steve were shouting at each other, bringing up issues from the past that wouldn't help anyone now.  "We can sleep on it and regroup in the morning.  It's been a long day for everyone."

"We can't waste any time," Rhodes retorted, his hands balled into fists at his side.

You looked up from where you had been about to fall asleep, shaking your head.  "We will get Tony back, Rhodes, and the rest of them."  Your voice was soft and comforting, but you could feel his anguish.  "But sitting here and bringing up bygones isn't going to help us find the solution.  We need rest in order to come up with a clear answer."

Thor shook his head, scoffing.  "You care not for bringing them back.  'Tis just another day for you."

"Thor," you said quietly, your brows furrowing together.  "I care very much about bringing everyone back.  I feel it anytime someone dies.  I feel the loss as though I knew them personally.  The only reason I know that we can get them back is because I haven't felt the pain of losing them to Death's embrace."  He seemed to be properly reprimanded as he shut his mouth, though his eyes were watching you closely.  “And even though those that have passed are safe in Weston’s hands, it still hurts me just as much as it hurts you.”  In your exhaustion, you had let down the front you put up and what everyone saw in front of them was so... human it almost hurt.  But it was true.  Every time Weston had to take a soul from you, you felt it just as much as you felt the joy from a new soul joining you.  There was a lot of give and take in your world.

Weston stood, holding his hand out to you for you to take.  You followed suit and placed your much smaller hand in his.  "I shall see you in the morning."

The next day, you awoke before the sunrise.  By the time you had taken a shower (one of the better inventions you had seen, in your opinion) and gotten ready for the day, it was just starting to peek over the horizon.  You found yourself standing at in front of a wall of windows, watching as the sun's rays began to bring the world around you to life.

It did well to remind you that even though much tragedy had been suffered the day before, the sun was still rising and that meant there was hope.

"Do you often wake this early?"

You didn't have to turn to know that it was Thor standing behind you.  Despite his size, his footsteps were almost silent as he moved to your side.  "Every morning."

"Don't you ever sleep in?" He asked, glancing down at you.

"The sunrise is what gives me energy to continue on," you said, your voice no louder than a murmur.  "It signifies new beginnings.  No matter what has transpired the day before, the sun brings a new day upon us."  His gaze was locked on you, but you were still watching the masterpiece in the sky.  "It is exhausting, being the Goddess of Life.  Even on days when there is no war, which is far and few between, I can still feel each birth and death inside me."  You finally looked up at him, your hand moving to squeeze his gently.  "I felt when Loki died.  Weston took great care as he welcomed him into the afterlife.  But I am still sorry for your loss, all the same."

Thor swallowed, nodding as he turned to look at the sun.  "I apologize for how I acted before.  It was crass and brutish of me."

"You were close with your father?"

"Yes."

Nodding, you bit your lip as you felt the pang of nostalgia.  "My father raised me by himself after my mother died, teaching me everything I would need to know.  He taught me how to care for the peoples of the universe, how to welcome each one into the world and when to let Weston take them from my grasp.  He taught me how to bend the rules a little, to bring someone back even though they were rightfully Weston's."  You laughed a little.  "Isn't it sad, how fathers can teach you everything except how to live in a world without them?"

The two of you sat there for a long time, until the sun was almost at it's peak.  Your hands were clutched together, and a new understanding and respect lied between the two of you.  It was only when Weston and Steve came to find you two that you separated, going to meet the others to find a way to undo Thanos's Snap.

You knew that it would take a long time, but the months were wearing on, turning into years.  You could see the people around you getting weary, but you just kept insisting they must keep going, that their loved ones were not lost.  You still felt them in your soul, their energies dim but steady.  But after Thanos had been killed (partially in thanks to Weston draining his life force enough for the Avengers to take him out), you had gotten the Stones and managed to find that those that had been Snapped away had been trapped inside the Soul Stone.

Thor and you...  Well, it had gone from being a mutual respect to a deep friendship.  Every morning, the two of you would meet to watch the sunrise, sometimes leaving the palace to walk through the fields.  You would speak softly, as though trying to not disturb grass and the flowers that were still waking.  You had been the one to see Thor smile for the first time since the Snap.

You were sitting by a stream, leaning back as you allowed the sun to soak into your skin.  The burly man was wading in the water to cool off from the heat.  Closing your eyes, you listened to the sounds of life all around you.  There was a herd of antelope near by, and rhinos grazing.  The wind whistled through the trees, carrying with it the songs of the birds that hid from view.

You gasped as you felt strong arms wrapping around you, your eyes popping open.  Thor was throwing you over his shoulder, carrying you towards the stream.  "What are doing?!  Thor!  No!  Put me down!"

But he didn't listen.  Instead, he tossed you into the freezing cold water.  When you finally came back up, sputtering and with your hair sticking to your face, he was laughing.

He was laughing.

The sound was infectious, though a little rusty.  He hadn't smiled or laughed in months and here he was, tossing you into the stream and playing as though you were children.  It was refreshing, to see something other than stoic eyes and pressed lips on his face.

The sight sent a warmth through your body that wasn't coming from the sun's rays.

But you pushed the thought away, a smirk pulling up on your lips as you reached your arms out and splashed him.  Within seconds, the two of you were in an all out war, splashing and giggling like school children.

It was quite a chunk of time before the two of you paused, crawling up onto the bank and collapsing next to each other.

"I haven't played like that in a long time.  Even before all of this happened, I had no time for such things after my father died," you said, your chest still heaving as you caught you breath.  You turned your head to watch as Thor turned on his side to look at you.  "Thank you."

His hand reached out, brushing your wet hair from your face.  His touch lingered on your cheek, his eyes roaming over you tenderly.  "Y/N...  You have become a light in the darkness for me.  I should be the one thanking you."

Your hand reached up to cover his, keeping it on your cheek.  "It's strange," you murmured, your cheeks a soft shade of pink.  Your heart was fluttering in your chest, a sensation you weren’t used to.  The man in front of you made you feel all… warm.  Fuzzy, almost.  "You fill me with the life that I give to others.  I had not realized what it's like to be living until you."

You closed your eyes as Thor moved closer to you, his lips moving towards yours.  But you froze as you heard shouting coming towards you from the direction of the palace.

"They have horrid timing," the man holding you whispered, his breath ghosting against your face.

But the two of you stood up and separated as Steve came barreling towards you.  "We think we know how to get them back!" He shouted, waving his arm for you guys to follow him.

Without a second thought, you were running after him, the moment you had shared with Thor passed but not forgotten.

* * *

  _The eyes of the court turned to the large open doors of the banquet hall, pausing in their merriment and revelry.  You could feel the way their eyes traced over your form as you strolled in.  Your steps were controlled and languid, your chin held high.  You could barely hear the servant behind you announcing your arrival, clearly knowing that he was a little late._

_"Announcing Y/N, Goddess of Life."_

_There were shocked ripples moving through the crowd, but you didn't turn to look.  You stared straight ahead at the man with long blonde hair, his hand still wrapped around a gauntlet full of what you assumed would be Asgardian mead.  You briefly wondered what he thought of you.  After all, he was God himself and he had probably not met many others like him.  There were other beings like him, filled with unworldly power, but they all tended to stay spread out, only coming together in times of need, when the Gods of Life and Death called for them._

_This was the first and last time you'd be coming to Asgard unless there was a war._

_But, you needed to make your presence known.  Your father, the God of Life, had passed, leaving you as the heir.  The God of Life had never been a woman, and it was sure to cause discord.  The only way you could see to remedy that was to visit all those with the power to do something about it.  You had already been to Sakaar, the Grandmaster going as far as to assume you were the Goddess of Love or Fertility before you had harshly corrected him.  As the Goddess of Life, you were the top of the pyramid.  The only person you who was on your level was the God of Death, and you had known him since you were a child.  He was like an uncle at this point, and there was little need to convince him that you were the rightful heir.  He guided you in matters that your father had yet to teach you, since the two of them had been so close._

_That was another strange thing.  You had lost track of how many people thought that Life and Death were opposites, enemies even.  But truthfully, they walked hand in hand.  Death was not this evil thing that so many people had conjured it up to be.  While you were the mother telling her children to go outside and play, pushing them out the door to experience all the world had to offer, Death was the warm embrace at the end of a long day, welcoming her children home as the sun set.  You were two sides of the same coin._

_"You are in your head again," the God of Death, Weston, said softly, an amused smile on his face.  He was walking beside you, towering quite a few feet overhead.  He was clothed in the colors of dusk, the dark blues swirling.  He had to slow his stride to allow you to keep up, but you knew he didn't mind.  He was here for you and you alone.  The last family you had left._

_"It's hard not to be with an entire court staring at you like you’re a meal to be eaten," you said back, though to anyone watching it would appear as though your mouth hadn't moved._

_Weston, though he was a few feet away, sounded as though he was right in your ear.  "Remember, this is your birthright.  You were born to the God of Life and his Queen.  You are fulfilling your destiny."_

_You knew he was speaking logically, but you couldn't help but wonder if he was right.  You were younger than any of the former Gods of Life and Gods of Death had been.  It would make sense if they questioned your authority.  "We are meeting Thor, correct?  The God of Thunder?"_

_"Correct.  His other names include Zeus, Jupiter, and Set.  His brother is also here."_

_By now, you were just a few feet from him, and his eyes were still locked on you.  You watched as he slowly stood, his chair scraping against the rock floor.  You could feel his energy, bright and pulsing.  He was young, though not quite as young as you.  He walked around the table, trying to match his pace to the one you had held before you had stopped in front of the table.  You tried not to let the anxiety show as he came to stand in front of you.  He was massive, standing almost as tall as Weston, and his shoulders were perhaps the broadest you had ever seen._

_You held out your hand, which he stared at for a long time but didn’t take.  His blue eyes then rose to meet yours.  "I did not realize our God of Life was in fact a Goddess."_

_Weston stiffened beside you at the blatant disrespect, his hands clutching his scythe, and you hoped that he would keep his composure until you could find the meaning of this.  "The old God, my father, has died.  I have taken over his throne, as is my birthright."_

_The large man in front of you let out a guffaw, the gauntlet in his hand spilling wine.  "You are no God of Life.  You are a Goddess of Spring, at the most.  So tiny, you are," he said, and you grimaced as some of his mead spilled out onto your dress, the yellowish liquid staining the pale blue and purple swirls that mimicked the first moments of sunrise._

_"You dare speak to me in such a manner?" You demanded.  Your voice had gone low and dark, your jaw clenched._

_You could see a man with long black hair that had been sitting at the right hand of the God of Thunder tensing, standing up slowly as though he was going to come to his King's defense.  "Brother, I should think it wise to correct yourself and beg for forgiveness," he said as he came around the table to stand a few feet behind him, and you couldn't help but smirk._

_"Brother, hm?"  You turned to the black-haired man, taking slow steps towards him.  When you were finally in front of him, you were still much shorter than him, but he seemed petrified.  "Then I assume that means you are Loki, the younger, adopted son of Odin and God of Mischief."  Beginning to circle around him, you raised your hand to tug on a strand of his hair.  "It's a pity you are not king.  You are much more levelheaded than your... thunderbolt of a brother.”_

_"Please, forgive him," Loki said quietly, his hands balled into fists at his side.  "We have just lost our father, and Thor was incredibly close with him."_

_Your blood was boiling now, but you kept your voice in a quiet whisper, which almost seemed to frighten him more than yelling would've.  You made sure to make a mental note to use it later.  If men wouldn't respond to the booming voice you held within your chest, then perhaps they would listen to the quiet murmur laced with malice.  "I was placed on the highest thrown in the universe, and my father's body is still warm.  Please, tell me again that losing his father means I should allow him to grant me such disrespect."  When he didn't respond, you turned back to the elder of the two brothers.  "If you wish for me to leave, then fine.  I shall leave."  He seemed suspicious by the calm demeanor you exhibited as you began to walk around the hall, staring down his subjects.  "But once I leave, so will my blessing.  The gift of Life that I bestow upon all of those born in the entire galaxy will leave you.  But I will not allow you to die."  You turned to look Thor straight in his eyes.  "Instead you shall suffer, unable to prosper and wandering the universe as orphans, until your king here sees the error of his ways and learns to respect his superiors."  You spit out the word king with such loathing that even Thor flinched._

_"Your threat is nothing but empty words," he replied, rearing his head back._

_"THOR!" Loki shouted, raising his hands as though he could stop his brother from what he was about to do._

_But it was too late.  The God of Thunder spit at you, his saliva hitting your cheek as a gasp rang through the crowd.  "Come, Weston," you said coldly as you reached up to flick the spit off of your skin.  "Let us leave them to their misery."_

_Your heels echoed on the floor like an omen as the two of you left the grand banquet hall, the God of Death by your side._

* * *

 It was months later when the solution finally came to fruition.  The other Avengers were circled around Tony and Bruce as they typed away on the tablets in their hands.

"I think we’ve really got it this time," Tony said briefly, though that was the only explanation he gave.  When Rocket started to say something, he raised a finger to shush him and you were surprised when he listened.  There was a very short list of people he listened to, and it included you, Thor, and Natasha, though sometimes Steve was added to that list.  Tony motioned to you and Weston, causing you to come closer.  "When I point at you, I need the two of you to focus your energy on the Stone."

It seemed to happen in a flash.  The two scientists were typing away and then you were projecting your energy at the Stone and then the sound of thunder as it split in half.

And then people started to reappear.  You looked outside as those that had been fighting in the battle during the Snap began to reform in swirls of dust, following after the others as they ran to the fields in front of the palace.  Tony let out a cry as he spotted Peter, who was looking around in confusion.  Steve was running for Bucky.  Okoye and Ramonda were shouting in joy as they spotted T'Challa and Princess Shuri.  Rhodey was clutching onto Sam.  You could see Vision and Wanda, who both reappeared, holding onto each other and crying as they realized that they were back home.  Rocket and Nebula were both shedding tears as the Guardians hold onto him.

But there is one person who doesn't have someone to run to.

Your heart broke as you saw Thor shouting for Loki, expecting to find him among those that reappeared.  Biting your lip, you felt your power tingle through your body, all the way to your fingers as you closed your eyes.  You knew this was wrong, bringing someone back.  But at the same time, you felt as though you needed to.  You opened your eyes at the sound of Thor's excited shouting, watching as he ran to the familiar form emerging from the trees.  The brothers embraced, both shedding happy tears.

"You weren't supposed to do that."

You don't look up as Weston stands beside you.  "I know."

"But you did it anyway."

Shrugging, you felt the joy of returned souls around the universe, feeling a little overwhelmed.  "He died at Thanos's hand.  Who can argue that he should've stayed dead?"

Your adoptive uncle stared at you for a long time, his age shining through his eyes.  For a deity, he was middle-aged and you knew that he was going to be looking to have an heir soon.  He was going to be expecting you to help whoever the next God or Goddess of Death would be, helping him raise them just as he had helped your father raise you.  Weston stared at you with a little bit of awe.  "You love him."

It wasn't a question.  It was just a fact that was proven by the soft tug of your lip as you watched the blonde man, the blush spreading over your cheeks as he glanced up to where you were standing on the front steps of the palace.

"He deserves to have his brother back," you said as you turned around, wanting to rest.  The onslaught of energy you were receiving was wearing you down.  You just needed some time to readjust.

"He is a good match for you," he called back as you headed up the steps.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied, not bothering to look back before you disappeared into the palace.

Later that day, you were reading on your windowsill when a knock startled you.  "Come in."

"Thank you, for what you did."

You were a little surprised to see Thor walking into your room, taking in the different things laying about, and you let him know as such.  "I thought you'd be spending your time with Loki," you said as you watched him picking up the various books and setting them back down.

His blue eyes turned to you, fiercely focused.  "I wanted to see you.  And thank you."

"You don't have to thank me.  I said that I would help bring everyone back."

He shook his head, moving to where you were and kneeling so that the two of you were eye-to-eye.  "I do not mean that.  I mean what you did to bring back my brother."  You were about to interrupt, but he saw your mouth start to open and he continued, "You didn't have to bring my brother back from the afterlife.  I know that he was not part of the deal when you agreed to undo what Thanos had done.  Why did you do it?"

You closed your eyes as his hand moved to push your hair back behind your ear, leaning into his touch.  "Sometimes I can bend the rules a little.  You deserve to have your brother in your life."

"You are the most remarkable person I have ever met," he breathed, his forehead leaning against yours.  He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours.  Your book fell to the ground, completely forgotten, as you turned, wrapping your arms around his.  "Let me be yours."

You nodded, swallowing as your lips brushed against his again.  "I am yours, and you are mine."

Thor's arms swept you up, holding you against him as he continued to kiss you.  You were laughing and whispering as the sunlight began to fade as night fell, but you didn't mind.  For you had the sun in your hands and he came with gentle hands and piercing blue eyes.


End file.
